Somebody's Gonna Die Tonight
by The Mighty Ckikzilla
Summary: A guild raid forces two elves who don't get along very well, until a raid forces them to realize that they have more in common than they thought. This was a request! M/M, yaoi, don't like? Don't read! Rated M just in case!


_**Someone's Gonna Die Tonight**_**  
(Shut up and Rez me)**

The brittle dragon rose up into the air abruptly, roaring menacingly and taking in a deep breath. The team of raiders quickly scattered and dove behind their frozen cohorts, taking safety from the bone-chilling attack. A red-haired elf who was covered from head to toe in runed black plate dashed for a cover behind an ice block, stumbling and falling over just as the dragon's glacial breath resounded loudly through the chamber. The elf fell over with the impact of the ice-cold attack, muttering a curse under his breath before he hit the chilled metal floor, dead.

"Damn it all, it's a wipe!" shouted a warrior in dark, battered armor, leaping at the dragon as it descended from the sky once again, raising his shield and swinging his axe down on the drake's head fiercely.

"We can still do this, Tedicca! Everybody, attack with everything you've got!" boomed a Tauren with eyes filled with rage as he flourished his two swords and ran forward, the ice from the dragon's last attack still hanging on his armored shoulders. The rest of the team shouted and brandished their weapons and rushed their frigid opponent.

The dragon thrashed about, obviously on the brink of death. A female druid was suddenly forced out of her shape-shifted tree form and took in a sharp breath before collapsing on the ground.

"Daiquiri's down and I'm running out of power! We're not going to make it!" yelled a nearby elf as he cast a shield around a comrade who was losing health.

With an ear-splitting screech and the crackle of breaking bones, the dragon suddenly toppled over dramatically. The impact shook the chamber, and all was silent for a moment as the surviving adventurers looked at the dragon's deceased form with awe. After the realization that they had succeeded set in, various cheers and high-fiving broke out among the crowd. The spoils of the fight were distributed as the fallen were resurrected.

An elfin priest with silver-blonde hair sat down on the ground next to a battered corpse that nobody seemed to notice, and opened a container of luke-warm tea.

"Just in case you didn't figure it out already," he said softly to his fallen comrade, "I'm not going to rez you."

A sigh echoed out of the air above the corpse as his spirit released and was teleported elsewhere. A few moments passed and one of the members of the group that had just been celebrating walked over and pointed at the dead elf. The priest answered the other raider's question before it was even asked.

"I'll get him," he lied, taking another sip of his tea.

The group continued forward, discussing their tactics for the final encounter of the dungeon, and a number of other unrelated things, while the priest stayed behind with a subtle hint of amusement in his jade green eyes. He caught a small blue flash from the teleporter room and the sound of steel boots leaping off of the low platform and stomping out of the smaller chamber.

"Aestas, you asshole!" he shouted, clenching his fists at his sides and storming up to the priest.

"Hey, you're the one who died in the first place, Cyrus. Whose fault is that?" He replied with a smirk.

"And to think I thought we were getting along," Spat the red-head, glaring off in another direction.

"Hey, at least we're almost done here, right?" Aestas grinned, patting the Death Knight on the shoulder and turning down the corridor to go join the raid in their pre-fight preparations. Cyrus jumped slightly, suddenly brought out of his spacing-out. He sprung forward after the priest so he wouldn't miss the raid, but paused for a moment.

"Aestas, wait a minute," he called after him, causing the taller elf to turn back and glance at him curiously. Suddenly, the gate to the final chamber of the dungeon slammed down with a resounding "CLANG", and shouting was heard from inside the chamber as the rest of the team dashed for the middle platform.

Both of the elves stared at the gate for a moment before the realization that they were locked out of the chamber donned on them. The priest ran for the thick iron door and began banging on the door loudly.

"Guys! You can't leave us out here, damnit!" he yelled, still slamming his fists against the gate. He quickly lost his drive and slumped forward, his fists clenched against the cold metal door, blood dripping from his knuckles. He turned around quickly to give the other raider a menacing glare, wiping off the blood from his hands as he walked over to the Death Knight, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What do we do now?" Cyrus whimpered, falling back on his butt suddenly and staring up at the other elf, his eyes empty.

"You tell me, dumbass!" he snapped, sitting down next to him and grumbling something about needing the cloak from that encounter.

"Listen, I…," The Death Knight started. "Since we're stuck out here, can we talk?"

"Sure, talk away," Aestas replied grimly, resting his cheek in his hand and leaning forward.

"Are we friends?" Cyrus asked, turning to the other elf.

"Only up until 3 hours ago. Why?"

"Well, I..," he cut himself off when he felt a blush creep across his face.

"Lemme guess, you've always liked me and only got the guts to say it just now or something like that?" Aestas sighed, running his free hand through his long light-blonde hair.

Cyrus stared at him blankly, his face a color similar to that of a tomato. He quickly started mumbling random gibberish and trying to think of a decent explanation. The priest smirked and leaned in to close the gap between their lips, pushing the other elf on his back. Cyrus squirmed under him and let out a surprised squeak, reluctantly putting his hands on Aestas's chest and gripping the soft cloth of his robe tightly.

The priest back up slightly to let his prey gasp for air defenselessly before leaning in again for another kiss, taking the opportunity to probe the smaller elf's mouth with his tongue, listening to every stifled moan and abrupt squeak.

Finally, he sat up, Cyrus laying under him, flushed and breathless. Aestas smirked, leaning over slightly to brush a few strands of auburn hair from the Death Knight's face.

"Listen," he began, not taking more than a moment to ponder his words. "I really like you. I'm sure that's obvious enough." Cyrus nodded quickly, still speechless.

"So…," the Death Knight began after a few moments of complete silence.

"So?" Aestas raised one eyebrow and looked curiously down at the fellow raider, expecting a continuation, but not getting one. After another moment of impatient silence, he leaned over again, a few locks of silvery blonde hair falling over his shoulder as he stroked the back of the other elf's face with the back of his hand. He slowly closed the gaps between their lips again, much less suddenly as the last. He licked at the bottom lip of the smaller elf, requesting entrance this time, and exploring the wet cavern gently, savoring the strangled sounds that Cyrus moaned into his mouth. The priest gently pulled back and started nipping at the smaller elf's soft neck, moving his cloak carefully out of the way, eliciting a soft moan from the squirming red-head.

Suddenly, a load roar of cheers echoed from the gated chamber as the rusted gears of the gate turned slowly, starting to lift up the door. Aestas leapt onto his feet and brushed himself off, offering a hand to the stunned death knight and pulling him up. He quickly ran ahead, his anger flaring up again as he started shouting vulgarities at the celebrating group of raiders and complaining about them starting the encounter.

A concerned looking raid member walked up to Cyrus, who appeared it be spacing out again, and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped at the sudden contact and shook his head back and forth, like he was trying to shake bad ideas out of his head.

"Are you okay, 'mon?" asked the mohawked rogue.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, laughing nervously. "Just a little, uh.. Shook up. How'd the boss fight go?"

"It went pretteh good, as I'm sure ya can see, 'mon. Damage was a lil' slow witout ya, but we managed, ya know? I got da dagger I wanted!" the rogue laughed and sauntered off.

He could see from the hallway that the mage had put up a portal to Dalaran and the raiders were filing out of the final chamber. He also saw Aestas talking to the mage, and the mage conjuring another portal.

Before he realized the situation, the priest had grabbed his hand, said a quick thanks to the mage, and headed through the portal. He materialized in Silvermoon, slightly disoriented.

"So," Aestas turned to him with a pleased look on his face. "You like me, right? We established that?"

And all he thought to do was nod and follow after him down the street.

* * *

Whew! First chapter done! I'm actually finally writing something, mostly because it was a request and I was threatened with the spamming of my face book wall with ASCII macros of penises. Anyway, though! Hahaha. Another WoW story, after so damned long. I really need to work on more important things…  
It was worth it! I enjoyed writing it, even if it did take twice as long as I expected because I kept getting distracted… but, whatever!  
My disclaimer: Well, I don't own WoW. Other than that, me and a friend made up the characters, plot, all that good stuff. So, there ya have it!  
Expect the second chapter soon!  
(PS. My music for this piece? Classic punk, of course!


End file.
